Transformation storys
by Binglydink
Summary: Stuff happens when a group of scientists create a way to completely alter a humans body to become whatever that person wants.


When I first heard the announcement I was very excited, in a mere moments you could just become your dream self!!!

It was September 28th when they informed the world about it, a group of scientists have created a way that could turn someone into whatever they wanted to be, physically of course. My friend wasn't very keen on this, she was worried about any side effects and the consequences of the change. We had complete opposite views on this, she didn't want either of us to try it while I wanted to become sexy as all hell. "Maya, I understand your concern but just think about the possibilities." Maya was always smart so she wasn't going to be convinced easily."The possibility of you dying from some unknown disease hiding in it! It's way too dangerous to do any of this."

"Yes we don't know how safe it is but, just imagine what we could get up to as our dreams selves." If I wanted to get this I needed Maya in my side. "You really wanna try this? Like 100%?"

"110% certainty."

"I'll make you a deal, okay? You can get this done _but,_ you have to be back home as soon as possible and don't leave while you're still going through the changes."

"Done."

I booked an appointment as soon as I could , but as a lot of people also wanted this I had to wait a bit. Maya was still worried, she was reading up on all the sources she could find about this. Maya didn't wanna take any chances with this. A rush washed over me as the days drew near to the fateful day, a rush that could energise me or completely drain me at any given moment. I was rearing to go. Over the next few days reports on the news about those who had taken the chance came in, everything was fine and no dangers seemed to have occurred.

My appointment was up and I set of to the hospital first thing in the morning. It didn't take long to get there, just a five minute walk. The lobby of the hospital was filled to the brim with beautiful women and handsome men, too much attractiveness in one location. Before long I was called up for my appointment. The doctor was really attractive, she wasn't as insane as the ones downstairs but still far above the average woman. "Good day and I'm assuming you are hear for the transformation procedure?" Her voice was like silk and so alluring. "Oh! um...yes, yes I am."

"Ok I'm going to need you to fill this cup with your... bodily fluids."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to ejaculate into this cup. To properly give the recipient a transformation they desire it requires their cum."

"Ok?" I took the cup and did my business, in a separate and empty room. The doctor grabbed a syringe and injected some of my cum into what looked like a bean. "Once you eat this your changes shall begin shortly." And after that I left the room and made my way out of the hospital.

The walk home couldn't have been longer, I wanted so badly to swallow it whole and let my transformation come, but Maya would be very mad if I did that so no. The constant stream of heavenly men and women, the silky doctor and the pent up arousal from cumming had me a bit energetic. To make sure no accidents occurred I sped up and made it home a little sooner than expected.

The instant the door shut I shouted for Maya and then threw the bean into my mouth and swallowed. The changes came instantly. First my legs lengthened and grew thicker and thicker, my thighs were triple their old size. Then my arms grew and became smoother, my hands had become incredibly soft and my nails had grown out a bit. Next was my ass, it plumped up like if some had filed it with water, it nearly doubled in size in all directions. Maya has made it and was just watching as my body was blasted with these new changes. A new instinctive urge to grope and play with my breasts emerged, they had become the size of watermelons and oh my fucking god the sensitivity was fucking amazing, just lightly tapping my nipples sent a pulse of orgasmic heat throutmy body. By now the clothes I was wearing had been absolutely ripped to pieces, my shirt and bra had exploded off. My jeans had huge rips up the side and were barely holding on. My attention was brought to my throbbing vagina as a wave of arousal surged from it. An ocean of juices flooded from my folds and all I can do is cream in pure ecstasy. A pop could be heard as my clitoris doubled in size reaching the size of my thumb, curiosity took over as I flicked it. Instantly I'm on my hands and knees. Every muscle in my body is spasming and a whole volcano has erupted from my vagina. Drained, I collapse on the floor. However one last surprise comes along as a sudden point right above my ass exploded with sensitivity. My first and only thought is to push, I push and push and push. As I hit another climax a scarlet tail emerges above my ass, swishing happily. As I lay tired on the floor a heat washes over my head, my hair grows all the way down to my thighs and changes to the same scarlet as my tail. Finally two ears that resemble that of a cats pop out on top of my head, each tipped with scarlet fur.

I awoke the next day in my bed, Maya asleep at the other end.


End file.
